


Superwholock And Quotes Collection

by The_Bi_who_lived



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Various Fandoms Referenced
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Possible smut, Quote Base, Whatever Happens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bi_who_lived/pseuds/The_Bi_who_lived
Summary: Hey Guys! So I'm writing a bunch of one shots and short stories based off quotes I like. Anyone one who wishes to join in on this fic can drop me a dm on instagram: my username (to be updated if changed) is @bi.spi.on.the.fli. Any Superwholock is allowed, and it doesn't have to be all at once. ALLONS-Y!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyrei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/gifts), [acapellanerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acapellanerd/gifts).



_**AN: THIS HAS CANON DEVIATION IM PREWARNING DONT DO HATE ME PLEASE!** _   


  


He was dying. He knew it. He looked back at his long (over extended) life. He wrote a letter, one that only one person could ever read. Only one person would fully understand. He wrote it with feeling, meaning. With emotions that had been bottled up for too long. He wrote until he had no words left. Then, with the last of his strength, he signed the end.  
\------------------  
_"My love,_

  
_This has been a fantastic ride. We hunted things, saved people. We both grew in a way we only could together. Just know that when I leave my last thought, my last word, will be your name. I love you. Your blue eyes. Your dark hair. Your soft lips. Your ridiculous trench coat. Every damn part of you. The way you laughed, how you looked at me like I was the best person in the universe. How you leaned into to my touch as I held you, the most precious thing in my life. I'm not good with words, I never have been. But this has been my best shot. As a wise man wrote 'Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened.'  I've said this before, maybe not to you, but I'll say it again. You were fantastic. And you know what? So was I."_

Jack read over the words again. And again. He read them one last time before he finally put the paper down. He turned his face towards the sky and the rain mixed with the tears on his face, washing over his lovers body. He looked silently at the pale faced, broken form. Then, his final words, he whispered "I'm coming for you doctor."  
_*bang*_


End file.
